sesamestreetsegmentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Number Creatures
Number Creatures is a segment of counting segments animated by Merril Aldigheri. 1990 Number creatures 1 is a guy in the rain 2 is a duck wearing rain boots 3 is a cat 4 is a rabbit 5 is a blue bird 6 is a dog 7 is a pelican 8 is a roller skater 9 is a guy snapping its fingers 10 is a girl with floatie ring 11 is whistling twins 12 is a tree and a duck 13 is cat and a mouse 14 is a carrot and a rabbit 15 is two bluebirds 16 is two dogs 17 is a fish and a pelican 18 is a pillar and a skater 19 is a guy with hair and a guy snapping its fingers 20 is a duck and a pond Above 20 Numbers above 20 are created by Gabe Sotillo. To see them, go to his Deviantart site: blueelephant7.deviantart.com. The first digit 2 stays as a yellow duck for numbers 20 to 29. 21 is the same as 12, only the digits are swapped. In 22, the second 2 is another duck colored purple. In 23, the 3 is a frog. In 24, the 4 is a pink thing. In 25, the 5 is a gecko. In 26, the 6 is a toucan. In 27, the 7 is an elephant. In 28, the 8 is a bear. In 29, the 9 is a fox. Six months later, Gabe created numbers 30 to 39, where the first digit 3 stays as a cat. In 30, the 0 is an owl. 31 is the same as 13, only the digits are swapped. In 32, the 2 is a monster. In 33, the second 3 is another cat whose nose and body switch colors In 34, the 4 is a dog. In 35, the 5 is a chicken. In 36, the 6 is a koala. In 37, the 7 is a platypus. In 38, the 8 is a wild boar. In 39, the 9 is a woolly mammoth. One month later, Gabe created numbers 40 to 49, where the first digit 4 stays as a rabbit. In 40, the 0 is a tomato. 41 is the same as 14, only the digits are swapped. In 42, the 2 is a flower. In 43, the 3 is a worm. In 44, the 4 is another rabbit colored green. In 45, the 5 is a banana. In 46, the 6 is an orange. In 47, the 7 is a hippo. In 48, the 8 is two pumpkins on top of each other. In 49, the 9 is a mushroom. Five months later, Gabe created numbers 50 to 59, where the first digit 5 stays as a bluebird. In 50, the 0 is a puffin. 51 is the same as 15, only the digits are swapped and the 1 is in reverse. In 52, the 2 is a blue swan. In 53, the 3 is a toucan. In 54, the 4 is a parrot. In 55, both digit 5s are colored blue, only the first 5's head is facing right and the second 5's head is left. There is an alternate where both both digit 5s are facing left, and one is colored green. In 56, the 6 is a blue jay. In 57, the 7 is a pelican. In 58, the 8 is a penguin. In 59, the 9 is a baby xenops. Two days later, Gabe created numbers 60 to 69, where the first digit 6 stays as a dog. In 60, the 0 is a bear. 61 is the same as 16, only the digits are swapped. In 62, the 2 is a squirrel. In 63, the 3 is a monkey. In 64, the 4 is a leaf. In 65, the 5 is a reindeer. In 66, the 6 is another dog with dalmatian colors. In 67, the 7 is a mouse. In 68, the 8 is a pig. In 69, the 9 is a weasel. That same day, Gabe created numbers 70 to 79, where the first digit 7 stays as a pelican. In 70, the 0 is a turtle. 71 is the same as 17, only the digits are swapped. In 72, the 2 is a snake. In 73, the 3 is an alligator. In 74, the 4 is a blue rhino. In 75, the 5 is a seahorse. In 76, the 6 is a meerkat. In 77, the 7 is another pelican colored pink. In 78, the 8 is a raccoon. In 79, the 9 is a pink elephant. Six months later, Gabe created numbers 80 to 89, where the first digit 8 stays as a skater. In 80, the 0 is a ball. 81 is the same as 18, only the digits are swapped. In 82, the 2 is a pink horse. In 83, the 3 is a woodpecker. In 84, the 4 is a robot. In 85, the 5 is a platypus. In 86, the 6 is Barney the Dinosuar (Barney's cameo). In 87, the 7 is a flag. In 88, the second 8 is another skater painted orange. In 89, the 9 is a clown. Finally, that same day, Gabe created numbers 90 to 99, where the first digit 9 stays as a guy snapping its fingers. In 90, the 0 is a donut. 91 is the same as 19, only the digits are swapped. In 92, the 2 is a black swan. In 93, the 3 is a bat. In 94, the 4 is an alien. In 95, the 5 is a Randall Boggs from Monster's inc. (Randall Boggs' cameo). In 96, the 6 is a snail. In 97, the 7 is a guy wearing a shirt, a tie and pants. In 98, the 8 is the face of a purple dog. In 99, the first 9 is another guy snapping its fingers, but is green and wears a blue cap. That same day, Gabe Also made 100 where the 1 is a police officer and the 2 0's are the helecopter. Gabe Sotillo's Version Somebody fill in the rest. Please--Welcome to Punchcar world (talk) 05:03, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Gallery File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 18-09-43-541.jpg|'14' 3187f.jpg|'15' File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 19-04-24-334.jpg|'16' File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 19-39-38-226.jpg|'17' File:Bandicam 2019-04-19 20-27-57-361.jpg|'18' File:Number Creatures 19.jpg|'19' 3957w.jpg|'20' Video Sesame Street Number Creatures 14 Sesame Street Number Creatures 15 Sesame Street Number Creatures 16 Sesame Street Number Creatures 17 (Real) Sesame Street Number Creatures 18 Sesame Street Number Creatures 19 Sesame Street - Weird animals 1-20 Segments Below 14 and above 20 are fan-on *14 (Video: 123 Count With Me) *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 Category:Counting segments Category:Numbers Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20